For The Love Of A Daughter
by aliqueen16
Summary: There are so many things a father will do for the love of a daughter. Peter Kavinsky is no exception. In fact, his life begins to revolve around his daughter more and more bringing him slowly to a breaking point. High T. Violence, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter's pov**

Lara Jean and I had survived through a long distance relationship many years ago at college and gotten married the summer after graduation, back in our hometown. That has been a few years ago, wonderful years that have given us precious gifts, precious lives to protect. Our thirteen-year-old son Vince, who was a bookworm like his mom and loved basketball, and our oldest, Kellee. She took up my mantle as far as lacrosse at UVA, having been there for two years. At the grand age of 20, she was a mini me with her mother's writing skills, cooking skills and facial expressions; the judgy face scenario extraordinaire being a favorite whenever I attempted to cook anything non-microwaveable.

She was due home tomorrow and Vince was having a sleepover tonight, so my Covey and I were eating out. Nothing fancy, just our favorite spot, The Corner Cafe. Looking around our same old booth, I laughed, making my wife smile

"What?" she asked

"Just remembering the story your dad told us of your mom dancing around here to "Everybody Wants To Rule The World". Then we started dancing to it, then Kells would do that every now and then when waitressing in high school... you Covey girls are the best kind of crazy, you know that?"

She blushed and smiled, quickly quipping back

"As if you were any more normal..."

**3rd person pov**

When Peter and Lara Jean were starting to get on the road that led to their double-decker house, they saw cop lights in the distance, a subconscious chill running down their spine.

"Think that's our house?"

Peter sighed

"I have no idea. I hope not, I mean, Vince is at Chris and Trevor's house, and Kells is only due tomorrow night."

But as they got closer, they dreadfully realized that it was, in fact, their house that had attracted the cops, firefighters and medics. But with an empty house, whatever for?


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter's POV**

Worried and confused, my wife and I went to speak to the lead detective. Not entirely sure I wanted the answer, I inquired

" What's going on? This is our house"

He turned his attention to us and spoke

"We just arrived. So far we detected forced entry from the back door. We were just about to enter the house."

Feeling something was not quite right, I begged to go with them. The Detective tried to dissuade me

"That's not a good idea. It puts you, a civilian, at risk; and could contaminate evidence. Was there anyone in the house?"

Still feeling the strange urge to accompany them, I plead again, also answering their question

"We were not expecting anyone or hosting anyone at the time of the break in. Please let me go with you."

In order to convince him further, I flashed him my badge. I had plead my allegiance to the Police Department in Portland,Oregon; but had not been scheduled to work tonight.

"Let me go with you."

Defeated, the Detective, who I had long recognized as Hayden Lambert, sighed

"You win, Kavinsky. Let's go."

Gripping my arm tightly, my wife echoed his sentiment in her own now-traditional way

"Hey, Kavinsky. Let's do this."

Having no more time to waste, we went in. Nothing amiss in the backyard, save for the busted entrance the perp used for forced entry. We moved to the front door, and Lambert and I spoke at the same time

"Fingerprints on the door handle and keyhole!"

I pondered the situation aloud

"But if someone had, and USED, a key; why the forced entry in the back?"

It was then that I was hit with a terrible thought. Two separate entries. I could feel my stomach churning at the mere thought, acid bile crawling up the steep walls of my throat

"There were two separate entries. One of the kids or one of our friends used the key and the front door, while a perp busted in through the back."

My theory was well received, not that that made me happy or put me at ease. I then paused

"But Kells and Vince wouldn't have come home. He was at Trevor's, and she's at UVA until tomorrow night. Then who came at random to our house that had the key?"

He finally relented

"Ok. My apologies, Officer. But do not let your emotions get the better of you. There are reasons why we never work sensitive or close-to-home cases."

Still clinging to hope despite what my own gut was warning me to believe, I replied

"We're not even sure there is a case ye-"

What stopped me in my tracks was a terrifying, disturbing sight. My daughter's room was checked first, and her white walls no longer boasted the color of the clouds. Instead, the color of cherries and roses, a scarlet so vivant and vibrant was splattered against the walls, floors and even the door. The distinct metallic smell was in the air, stemming from the bloodbath in the room. My blurry and unfocused eyes, still open as I begged a prayer that this be nothing but a bad dream, scanned the room. It did not take long for me to find her. My Kellee. My daughter.

She had been tucked into bed as if catching up on innocent sleep. A father hoped for that, but a cop knew not to keep to hope, especially in this now _literal _Red Room. Gloves on, as to preserve the crime scene, my colleague and I pulled back the covers. I wanted to immediately throw them back up to her chin. The saying "what they don't know won't hurt them" has never rung truer than now; echoing loudly in my head.

The sight before me was to harsh to handle, even if it were not my own child, my own flesh and blood. Before she could be transferred to an M.E., the Detective and I did our own preliminary assessment, just by looking. If anything got contaminated as far as evidence, it could make this case run the risk of becoming cold before the punishment was dealt to the person who caused it. The Detective broke me out of my thoughts

" Peter, look at her neck. These lacerations, contusions, swelling, nail marks, handprints... This bruising!"

In agony, I looked, LJ having left the room soon after we discovered Kells, and I almost had followed her. I wish I had. Trying to be as professional as I could, I replied

"Strangulation. Main cause of death asphyxia, as far as we know for now. But the handprints... They are a tad small, aren't they?"

Detective Lambert looked at the tiny, delicate but deadly ringlets around my daughter's purple neck and replied

"Yes. We could be looking at a female suspect. But until we get DNA and a full report from the M.E., we won't know all the details. She could also have been poisoned, having died even before being choked to death. The unit has gathered DNA off the backdoor as well, so, here's hoping our killer was stupid enough to wear faulty gloves, or hopefully, forego them altogether."

I nodded numbly, but processed the situation I was now in with my family. Vince did not even know yet, all Kells wanted to do was surprise us, and now she had fallen prey to a killer. It still felt unfathomable to even think of that word in the same phrase as my little girl. And to think, not half an hour ago, LJ and I were carefree and happy at the Corner Cafe...

Not having anything else I could do, I lifted the sheets to cover her face, tenderly kissed her hair and left to find my wife, so we could finally mourn together before having to tell Vince, who was so excited for his sister's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey, I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews and the patience. And to my friend/friends Guest (it IS hard to tell without an account since you can submit various reviews per chapter) I wanted to say thank you for your consistency in reviews and to encourage you to get an account and write stories of your own here! You are very detailed with words and show a wide range of emotion through them, so I can tell any story you write will have those same qualities and I hope you take me up on that offer. Can't wait to read them. I do ask that, for organizational purposes, all Flash reviews stay within the Flash stories in my profile, please. Have a great week and I hope to read your works soon!)**

**Vince's pov **

Even though my time spent at my friend Logan's house was cut short by my parents calling to say they were going to pick me up earlier than planned, I was not mad or upset. Not that I did not love spending time with Logan, Aunt Chris and Uncle Trevor; but leaving sooner meant seeing Kellee sooner. I could not wait to see my sister. I got in the car with my parents as we headed to my Dad's favorite spot the Soul Biscuit. I noticed we had not picked up Kellee or heard from her. Once we arrived at the parking lot, I spoke

"Hey, is Kells gonna meet us at home? I don't see any car she would have used or any public transport or taxi, Uber or Lyft; and she would never leave her luggage in the car. She always says if you do that you might as well just ask to be mugged. Can we go home? I just don't want to risk her getting there and me not being able to see her..."

**Peter's pov**

My wife and I had to blink away tears at his statement, especially at the end. They were so close, their bond was so strong... I stopped and corrected myself almost immediately. **Are **so close. **Is **so strong. I could not bear to use the past tense regarding my little girl yet. Besides, Vince was still with us, and he would never let their relationship be forgotten or forsaken. I sighed, grabbing my LJ's hand then looking at my young son, from whom I was about to rip all innocence from his golden-speckled eyes

"Vince, Kellee showed up at the house yesterday. We think she was brought, her key was not used."

**Vince's pov**

I was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy, thankful to be sitting down.

"You think someone brought her home, but broke in? If a friend was dropping her off, they could have just used her key."

Holding both my and Dad's hands,Mom spoke

"That's just it. We don't think a friend did this."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, my voice trembling

"Was she h-hurt?"

My Dad swallowed harshly, then nodded

"She was killed in her childhood bedroom. The Police Department is looking into it. Suspect is a female so far. I'm so sorry, V."

I only managed to hear the first part of his reply to my previous question before bursting into convulsive sobs, weeping for my sister who I would never have back and never got a chance to say goodbye to.

"Kells! Come back! PLEASE!"

But my pleas were in vain, and, deep down, I knew that. I just needed to let out that strangled thought through a body-wracking sob before collapsing in my parent's arms, all three of us crying.

This could not be real.


	4. Chapter 4

**AT M.E.'S OFFICE**

**3rd person pov**

**(ATTENTION: Possible graphic descriptions, at criminal medicine level. Read at your own risk)**

The ME had just been given the body of Kellee Kavinsky, and got straight to work. Aside from the strangulation that managed to crush her larynx to thwart any cries for help, there were more assaults to be found along the victim's body. Aside from the ringlet-like marks on her throat, the blood spatters had come from diagonal slits across her stomach, near the intestines; one of them had been slightly perforated, but enough to cause damage. The M.E. sighed

"This poor girl and her poor family... she had so much more to live..."

With a gasp of "Aha!" she brought the girl's cold hands closer to her face for a better look under her nails.

"Well hello, foreign DNA..." and with that, she began to remove the DNA particles embedded underneath Kelle's fingernails, sending them to the lab to get a match, and hopefully a lead.

**AT KAVINSKY HOME**

**Peter's pov**

**(A/N: Flashbacks will be in italics)**

We had since left the restaurant, and, since we could not return to our home, due to it being a crime scene, we had decided to stay with my Mom, after she had insisted. She even moved to Owen's room temporarily, leaving the master bedroom for me and LJ, and my old bedroom for Vince. Mom had gone out to do some grocery shopping for all of us. My wife, my son and I were sitting in solemn silence in the living room when Vince spoke up

"Can we... uh, could we... think of the good times? Share those stories of Kells?"

My wife and I instantly agreed. My son spoke again

"May I go first?"

Of course, we let him.

**(flashback in 3rd pov)**

_It was a sunny afternoon, and Kellee had offered to take then 6-year-old Vince to the park. He squealed upon eyeing the swings.  
_

_"Fly! Fly!"_

_"You wanna fly on the swings?" his older sister cooed at him, picking him up and securing him on said swings as he giggled_

_"I'm flying! Higher, Higher!"_

_Smiling, his sister had prompted "What's the magic word?"_

_"Pizza!" the boy replied, confident it was the right answer._

_Kellee had to hold back a giggle _

_"Not quite, but I get why you would say that. Can you say please?"_

_The boy complied, and the pair ended their day at the park with ice cream and a biggyback ride home"_

**_Vince's pov _**

I sniffled, tearing up again immediately after. I just wanted my sister back...


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter's pov **

Despite the fact cops aren't usually allowed to work on cases of loved ones, I was the highest grade detective, and an expert on the person we were liking for the case, since the M.O. matched the Slasher, Connor Barrent. So I had to work the case of my daughter's demise. At least I knew exactly where the investigation was heading and knew how far it was coming. But still... ugh. My plans of denial are going through the drain...

That sentence brought a smile to my lips, though it was a small one. If she heard me say "denial" I know what my baby girl would say. She'd tell me that that was just a river in Egypt, using a play on The Nile and denial. She loved puns. My Kellee. I followed the lead on Barrent, looking at his old case files while I waited for the M.E. to get the DNA results from the lab. It would still take a bit, so I decided to swallow my fears of reality and go to her university and see if anyone saw Barrent near her there. Maybe this was his revenge on me. Maybe the children do pay the price for their fathers in this world.

I quickly got to her old school, which was my old school. Nothing had changed, except for they had a mural up as a memorial for her. My Kellee. As I was eyeing it and trying to gather the courage to do what I had come to do, investigate, a girl Kellee's age engulfed me in a hug. It was her best friend, Taylor, who had done her undergrad at Pepperdine and was getting a masters at UVA. She spoke softly as I returned the hug

"How can I help?"

She was like another daughter to me. I squeezed her tightly once more, and asked if anyone strange had been hanging around them, or Kells specifically. Since she loves my work and follows it, wanting to be a detective herself, Taylor asked

"Do you think this may be connected to an old case?"

I nodded

"Barrent's M.O. is all over this case"

She gasped

"That's what was sounding familiar... Oh my goodness... I'm so sorry. Can I help?"

I smiled

"Thanks, Taylor. Just stay safe and call me and campus police if you ever feel threatened or scared or in danger. I have a meeting with the surveillance and security team to go over footage."

She hugged me once more, having grown somewhat attached to me after her father passed when she was 9.

"OK. Just let me know. Love you guys."

I smiled

"Love you too."

I headed inside, and we started going through the footage. Too dark to see a face, but there was definitely a male in the room. I was getting ready to tear Barrent in half myself when I got amessage from the M.E. saying the DNA under the nailbeds were female, not male. That evidence was now facing off with the M.O. particular to Barrent. Was it him, or did I now have to start from scratch, going after a woman, who, to make matters worse, apeared as Jane Doe on every database the DNA was run against?!

I went back to the precinct feeling confused, angry and just overwhelmed. I had no idea which was the next step.


End file.
